I Love You
by saya sayya
Summary: Yixing adalah kakak senior dan roomate Jongdae. jongdae tahu dia menyukai Yixing tapi Yixing itu... Ah summary apa ini. silahkan baca saja ff aneh saya [LayChen/XIngDae Fanfiction]


LayChen Fanfiction

Saya sayya's present

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

.

Zhang Yixing.

Sebuah nama yang entah kenapa selalu membuat Jongdae merona. Namja manis dengan suara indahnya itu adalah penggemar berat dari Zhang Yixing. Salah satu namja populer di sekolahnya namun memiliki cap sebagai siswa nakal. Banyak sekali yang menjadi fans dari Yixing walaupun namja itu di cap sebagai siswa nakal.

Ia sering pergi clubbing dengan teman se-ganknya, lalu berkelahi dengan semua orang yang mengganggunya dan terkadang melanggar peraturan sekolah sampai ia pernah mendapat skorsing selama satu hari. Semua itulah yang selalu diketahui oleh orang lain namun bagi Jongdae, Yixing juga memiliki sifat yang baik.

Mereka adala teman se-roomate di asrama sekolah. Keduanya memang berbeda kelas karena Yixing berada ditingkat kedua dan Jongdae di tingkat pertama. Seharusnya mereka tidak bisa menjadi teman sekamar namun karena hanya kamar Yixing saja yang masih tersisa, tanpa bisa ditolak lagi akhirnya Jongdae berakhir dengan sekamar dengan Yixing.

Awalnya mereka saling menghindar satu sama lain bahkan satu minggu awal, Jongdae lewati dengan hanya diam tak berbicara apapun selama di kamar. Namun semua itu terjadi hanya sesaat saat pertama kalinya Jongdae membentak Yixing dan baru kali itulah Yixing mendapat bentakan dari seseorang yang baru ia kenal selama satu minggu.

Jongdae tahu ia sedikit berlebihan waktu itu tapi ia merasa sangat frustasi dengan tingkah kakak seniornya itu. Ia mengutarakan ajakan bertemannya dan berakhir menjadi teman sekarang. Walau hanya sebatas teman se-kamar, Jongdae sudah merasa senang dan namja manis itu diam-diam akan mencuri pandang kepada Yixing.

Tidak ada yang pernah tahu bagaimana interaksi Jongda dan Yixing karena memang jika diluar asrama mereka, Jongdae akan menjauh dari Yixing sesuai permintaan namja tampan itu. Yixing mengatakan untuk menjauh darinya selama bersekolah karena bisa saja ia akan menjadi sasaran balas dendam paling baik di sekolahnya.

Karena itulah ia selalu melihat Yixing dari jauh bersama Baekhyun, sahabatnya dan Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun yang entah bagaimana bisa masuk ke dalam gank Yixing.

Seperti sekarang ini, Jongdae akan duduk di salah satu bangku di kantin yang dekat dengan pembatas lalu memakan makanannya dengan tenang sambil sesekali melirik bangku Yixing berada. Hari ini ia membuat dua bekal makanan dan sebelum berangkat tadi, Jongdae sudah menaruh satu bekal makanan di atas tas namja tampan itu.

Matanya memicing sesaat sebelum senyumnya merekah melihat Yixing membawa bekalnya dan memakannya bersama dengan teman-temannya. Mereka sangat menyukai masakan buatan Jongdae dan mereka-pun juga mengetahui bahwa Yixing mau berteman dengannya. Jongdae kembali memakan makanannya dengan senang.

"Ya, Kim Jongdae," teriakan dari Baekhyun mampu membuat Jongdae menoleh dan melihat raut kesal sahabatnya. Alisnya sedikit mengerut saat melihat Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di depannya dan langsung menaruh makanannya di atas meja.

"Kau meninggalkan-ku lagi. kau tahu-kan kalau hari ini Chanyeol tidak masuk dan tadi saat kemari aku merasakan tatapan membunuh dari beberapa orang," jelas Baekhyun dengan raut wajah kesalnya. Sahabatnya itu akan melupakan segalanya jika sudah berhubungan dengan sosok Yixing, membuatnya semakin merasa kesal.

"Maaf, Baekhyun-ah aku lupa. Tadi aku terburu-buru mengambil bekal dan healer ini,"

"Oh, kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada seseorang yang menganggumu?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir saat melihat Jongdae menunjukkan healer-nya yang berwarna abu-abu itu. Ia tahu bahwa Jongdae memiliki asma namun tidaklah separah itu dan terkadang ia akan membawanya jika ia mulai merasa sesak atau ada yang mengganggunya.

"Tidak, aku tidak diganggu siapapun. Hanya saja tadi pagi, aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengikuti-ku sampai ke gerbang sekolah. Aku merasa risih lalu selama di kelas tadi aku merasakan sakit karena itulah aku cepat-cepat mengambilnya di loker," jelas Jongdae sambil memakan makannya kembali dan terkadang namja itu akan menyuapi Baekhyun yang belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat Jongdae mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Ia sudah mendengar selama satu minggu ini jika Jongdae merasa diikuti oleh seseorang namun saat ia mencoba membuktikannya, ia tidak menemukan apapun. Mungkinkah seseorang itu selalu mengikuti Jongdae saat namja itu berangkat sendiri?

"Jong, bukankah bahaya jika seseorang itu selalu mengikutimu? Aku rasa ia mengikutimu saat kau berangkat sekolah sendiri, Jongdae-ya,"

"Benarkah? Aku rasa tidak karena ada beberapa siswa yang berangkat sama paginya denganku, kok," ucap Jongdae sambil menyuapi Baekhyun kembali dengan bekal makannya. Namja manis itu tidak terlalu memedulikan seseorang yang mengikutinya, toh seseorang itu tidak pernah berbuat hal yang aneh. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, Jongdae akan langsung berlari dan menghajarnya, mungkin.

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, Baek. Asalkan dia tidak langsung menunjukkan sesuatu yang aneh atau berlaku aneh maka aku masih aman. Sekarang habiskan makananmu dan kita kembali ke kelas," ucap Jongdae memotong perkataan Baekhyun. Namja manis itu memberikan senyum ketenangan kepada Baekhyun yang hanya bisa pasrah dan memakan makanan yang ia beli tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang,"

Jongdae yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar asramanya langsung menutup pintunya dan melepas sepatunya. Ia dapat melihat sepatu milik Yixing sudah tertata rapi di raknya. Jongdae langsung menata sepatunya dan berjalan ke arah kasurnya yang berada di sisi kanan. Suara shower yang menyala menandakan bahwa Yixing sedang mandi dan mungkin Jongdae akan menyiapkan beberapa bahan makanan untuk ia masak.

Ia lepas blazer seragamnya dan mengganti celana seragamnya dengan celana piyama berwarna biru dongker. Kemeja putihnya masih ia pakai setelah melepas dasinya dan langsung beranjak menuju dapur. Ia lihat beberapa bahan masakan di dalam kulkas yang hanya menyisakan beberapa butir telur dan sayuran. Ah, Jongdae lupa kalau sekarang adalah jadwalnya untuk berbelanja.

"Jongdae, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yixing yang langsung berjalan mendekati Jongdae. Mendengar namanya disebut Jongdae langsung menoleh dan melihat Yixing yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuknya. Namja tampan itu sudah memakai sebuah kaos berwarna putih dan celana abu-abu selutut.

"Aku ingin memasak sesuatu tapi aku lupa berbelanja,"

"Kalau begitu kita makan diluar saja, kau mau?" tawar Yixing yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Jongdae. Namja itu langsung menutup pintu kulkasnya dan beranjak mengambil handuk dan baju yang akan ia pakai.

Tanpa sadar Yixing tersenyum melihat tingkah ceria Jongdae. Namja tampan itu langsung beranjak menuju lemarinya, mengambil sebuah jaket yang akan ia pakai dan menaruhnya di atas kursi belajarnya. Yixing menatap meja belajar Jongdae yang bersebelahan dengannya dan menemukan sebuah healer berwarna abu-abu.

Satu tahun berlalu sejak ia mengenal Jongdae, namja manis itu adalah seseorang yang ceria dan juga cerdas. Ia belajar beradaptasi dengan cepat dan juga menuruti apa yang selalu ia katakan dan ajarkan. Ia merasa bersyukur setidaknya Jongdae tidak menjadi sepertinya dan harus berakhir menjadi seseorang yang memiliki kehidupan biasa saja.

Awal kedatangan Jongdae, Yixing memang menolak semuanya dengan tegas namun saat pertama kali melihat Jongdae entah kenapa ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh. Seakan ia menemukan sosok orang yang mampu mencairkan hatinya yang beku. Entahlah Yixing masih tidak mengerti dengan perasaan yang ia alami sampai sekarang ini.

Yixing hanya membiarkan perasaan yang ia alami mengalir begitu saja. Tak pernah sekalipun ia berfikir untuk mencari tahu karena ia sadar, seiring berjalannya waktu ia akan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Dengan begitu hubungan keduanya tidak akan merasa canggung dan entah kenapa Yixing tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Saat ia mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, ia alihkan perhatiannya kepada Jongdae yang nampak lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Yixing langsung mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan keluar kamar dan menunggu Jongdae yang menyusulnya tak lama kemudian dengan sebuah jaket tebal yang menyelimuti tubuh kurusnya.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Jongdae bingung melihat tatapan Yixing yang sejak tadi melihatnya.

"Kau benar-benar kurus, Dae-ya. Apa kau tidak pernah makan?" tanya Yixing sambil melihat Jongdae dengan seksama dari atas kepala sampai kakinya. Membuat Jongdae langsung mendengus kesal karena Yixing selalu mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Apa aku memang sekurus itu, hyung?"

"Ya." jawab Yixing dengan mantap dan hal itu mampu membuat Jongdae mengerucutkan bibrinya kesal. "Kita makan daging saja malam ini," sambung Yixing yang langsung menarik tangan Jongdae dan menggenggamnya.

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu, hyung. Kita-"

"Aku yang akan membayarnya. Anggaplah sebagai traktiran karena sudah membuatkan bekal yang banyak tadi,"

Mendengar hal itu, Jongdae hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dan mengikuti Yixing. Wajahnya sedikit merona karena sejak tadi Yixing menggenggam tangannya dan keduanya terus berjalan beriringan. Inilah sisi lain dari Yixing yang sangat disukai Jongdae dan tidak semua orang tahu.

Keduanya hanya perlu berjalan beberapa blok dari lingkungan asramanya dan menemukan berbagai macam restoran atau warung jajanan juga berbagai macam toko. Hal inilah yang membuat sekolah asrama mereka menjadi salah satu sekolah asrama terbaik karena bukan hanya prestasi yang unggul namun juga letak sekolah asrama mereka yang dekat dengan pusat perbelanjaan dan restoran.

Yixing berjalan memasuki sebuah restoran bersama Jongdae. Restoran itu menjual berbagai macam masakan daging yang menggoda selera Jongdae. Keduanya mengambil duduk di sisi dalam restoran dan Jongdae sedikit terpana saat melihat interior restoran itu yang sangat elegan.

"Kau mau pesan apa Jongdae-ya?" tanya Yixing mengalihkan atensi Jongdae yang langsung membuka buku menu. Ia ternganga melihat harga yang tertera disana dan tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yixing yang sejak tadi melihat hal itu langsung menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Ia tahu kalau Jongdae merasa gelisah karena harganya.

"Kau suka daging ayam, kan?" tanya Yixing tiba-tiba membuat Jongdae langsung menatapnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Yixing kembali menatap beku menunya dan mengangkat tangannya memanggil salah satu pelayan.

"Aku pesan ayam panggangnya satu, dua ayam kentang, lalu dua buah nasi dengan topping special dan dua mangkuk es krim rasa cokelat sebagai penutupnya," sebutnya sesaat setelah seorang pelayan datang. Pelayan itu mengulang pesanannya dan segera beranjak pergi dari mejanya.

Jongdae yang sejak tadi mendengarkan hanya bisa menatap Yixing tak percaya. Yixing yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tertawa melihat wajah Jongdae yang menurutnya lucu. "Jangan marah, aku sudah bilangkan kalau kau butuh asupan daging yang banyak. Aku mentraktirmu, Dae-ya jadi kau harus menurutinya. Setelah ini kita mampir untuk memenuhi isi kulkas,"

"Ya, baiklah dasar orang kaya," gerutu Jongdae dengan kesal dan hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa kecil dari Yixing.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai semua?" tanya Yixing sambil melihat beberapa bahan makanan yang dipilih Jongdae. Sedangkan Jongdae masih memilah beberapa bawang yang akan ia pilih.

"Sudah, hyung. Tapi aku mau membeli beberapa peralatan dulu. Hyung mengantri saja daulu," jawab Jongdae sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yixing. Melihat hal itu Yixing hanya bisa menururti apa kata Jongdae dan mendorong troli-nya kea rah kasir supermarket.

Jongdae berjalan ke arah kanan, sedikit menjauh dari tempat kasir berada. Ia harus membeli beberapa perlatan mandi karena itulah ia memisahkan belanjaannya sendiri dengan belanjaan bahan makanan yang akan dipakai bersama dengan Yixing.

"Pasta dan sikat gigi, lalu sabun mandi hmm yang mana ya?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memilah-milah aroma sabun mana yang akan ia pakai. Namja manis itu terus bergumam tanpa menyadari seseorang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Seseorang itu menyelipkan sebuah kertas ke dalam saku jaket Jongdae tanpa disadari oleh namja manis itu. setelahnya ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Jongdae.

"Jongdae,"

Panggilan itu mampu mengalihkan perhatian Jongdae sejenak dan melihat Yixing berjalan mendekatinya sambil mendorong trolinya. Jongdae tersenyum kepadanya dan kembali memilih sabun yang ada dihadapannya tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam Yixing. Namja tampan itu menolehkan kepalanya ke segala penjuru untuk menemukan sosok mencurigakan yang tadi berdiri dibelakang Jongdae.

Yixing melihat sosok itu memakai sebuah jaket hitam tebal dengan mantel hitam yang menutupi hidung dan bibirnya lalu sebuah topi hitam yang sedikit menutupi bagian matanya. Yixing bersikap waspada terhadap sekitarnya hingga tarikan perlahan di tangannya mampu membuatnya memberikan atensinya lagi kepada Jongdae.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongdae khawatir. Sejak tadi ia memanggil Yixing dan namja tampan itu sibuk menolehkan kepalanya seakan sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja tadi aku merasa melihat seseorang yang aku kenal," sanggah Yixing mencoba meyakinkan Jongdae namun matanya masih menelisik ke berbagai penjuru di supermarket itu.

"Ah, benarkah? Lalu apa Yixing-hyung menemukannya? Oh iya, kenapa Yixing-hyung menyusulku?" tanya Jongdae beruntut karena jujur saja ia bingung dengan tingkah kakak seniornya itu.

"Aku tidak menemukannya dan tadi kasir sedang kosong karena aku kira kau akan menghabiskan waktu sedikit lama aku langsung mencarimu," jawab Yixing sambil berlalu. Jongdae kembali mengikuti Yixing dengan bahu terangkat dan berjalan menuju salah seorang kasir.

Keduanya membayar semua belanjaan yang mereka beli dan langsung berjalan keluar supermarket. Yixing membawa dua kantong besar berisi bahan makanan dan Jongdae membawa satu kantung besar yang berisi sama sedangkan satu kantong biasa berisi keperluannya. Keduanya melangkah menuju asrama mereka dengan langkah santai.

"Jongdae boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" ucap Yixing memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Jongdae hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepalanya. Sesekali netranya melirik ke arah Yixing yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Apa kau pernah diikuti oleh seseorang?" tanya Yixing tiba-tiba. Membuat Jongdae tanpa sadar melambatkan langkahnya dan hal itu disadari oleh Yixing. Namja tampan itu langsung menatap Jongdae yang mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa mau melihatnya.

"Tidak pernah, hyung. Kenapa?" balas Jongdae sambil melirik Yixing yang hanya diam menatapnya. Jongdae tahu kalau ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berbohong di depan Yixing dan ia merasa bersalah akan hal itu. Namja manis itu tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gelisah. Sesuatu yang sudah dihapal oleh Yixing tanpa sadar.

"Tidak apa. Hanya penasaran saja. Kau tahukan jika aku adalah salah satu siswa nakal di sekolah karena itulah aku bertanya mungkin kau pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang menjadikanmu target untuk membalas dendam padaku,"

Penjelasan itu semakin membuat Jongdae merasa bersalah namun disatu sisi ia merasa senang karena Yixing memerhatikannya. Jongdae menampilkan senyumannya kepada Yixing. "Hyung, tidak ada yang mengetahui kedekatan diantara kita kecuali teman satu gank-mu dan juga Baekhyun. Aku rasa mereka takkan mengincarku untuk itu,"

"Ya. Aku berharap seperti itu,"

.

.

.

.

Hari itu hari minggu dan Jongdae tidak ada niatan untuk beranjak dari atas kasurnya. Namja manis itu masih bergelung di atas kasurnya dengan selimut tebal yang melilit tubuhnya dari atas pundaknya sampai kakinya. Namja manis itu masih ingin berlama-lama tidur jika saja sahabatnya yang bernama Baekhyun itu tidak mendatangi kamar asramanya sambil berteriak keras.

Jongdae yang sangat sensitive dengan suara-suara bising langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya dan berakhir dengan kepalanya yang pening. Hal itu mmebuat Baekhyun langsung mendapat lemparan bantal yang mengenai wajahnya. Sepertinya Baekhyun harus lebih berhati-hati jika harus membangunkan Jongdae di hari Minggu seperti ini.

"Jongdae, ayolah. Apa aku tega melihat sahabatmu ini menderita? Ayolah, temani aku berbelanja di supermarket,"

Rayuan Baekhyun hanya didiamkan oleh Jongdae yang tidur sambil memunggunginya. Namja manis itu juga menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan membiarkan Baekhyun merengek sesukanya. Untung saja Yixing sudah pergi sejak kemarin, bisa di bunuh sahabatnya itu jika membuat kegaduhan di kamarnya.

"Jongdae~"

Suara mungil nan sedih milik Baekhyun mampu membuatnya menghela nafas dan langsung membuka selimutnya. Jongdae berbalik menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang menampilkan wajah puppy-nya yang sangat imut itu. Sepertinya ia harus merelakan waktu tidur sepuasnya dengan menemani Baekhyun.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku mandi dulu," ucap Jongdae pasrah sambil mendudukkan dirinya. Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu langsung memeluknya dan mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya. Membuat Jongdae tertawa dengan sifat namja manis didepannya itu. terkadang sifat Baekhyun akan berubah menjadi manja jika sedang menginginkan sesuatu.

Jongdae beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke arah lemarinya. Mengambil handuknya dan juga jaketnya yang akan ia masukkan ke dalam keranjang cucian. Jongdae merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengecek apa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal disana dan yang ia temukan adalah sebuah kertas.

Jongdae tidak pernah merasa menyimpan sebuah kertas di jaketnya. Apalagi jaket itu baru saja ia ambil dari lemari saat ia keluar bersama Yixing dua hari yang lalu. Jongdae meletakkan jaket itu di keranjang cucian dan membukanya.

"Oh apa ini?" tanya Jongde sambil membolak-balik kertas itu, mengundang Baekhyun untuk mendekati Jongde dan ikut melihat kertas itu. jongdae membuka kertas yang ternyata berisi dua buah kalimat.

"Aku selalu melihatmu dari jauh. Kapan kau akan menghampiriku? Aku tahu kau merasakan kehadiranku.. huh?"

Jongdae mengernyitkan dahinya setelah Baekhyun membaca kertas itu. keduanya saling menatap sejenak sebelum menatap kembali kertas di tangan Jongdae. Jongdae yang memang tidak terlalu memedulikan hal itu langsung meletakkan kertas itu di atas mejanya, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Apa? Itu hanya sebuah kertas iseng, Baek. Kau buang saja ya, aku mau mandi dulu," ucap Jongdae sambil lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang termangu. Namja manis itu kembali menatap kertas itu dalam-dalam. Entah kenapa ia merasa pernah melihat tulisan itu tapi ia tidak yakin apakah ia benar-benar pernah melihatnya.

"Ah, sial. Dimana aku pernah melihat tulisan ini?" teriak Baekhyun frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya kesal. Namja manis itu beranjak mengambil ponselnya dan memotret kertas itu. ia sungguh penasaran dengan tulisan itu dan sepertinya ia harus mencarinya. Namja manis itu melihat sekilas hasil potretannya dan mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang Jongdae.

Tak berapa lama Jongdae keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang basah. Namja manis itu memakai sebuah kaos abu-abu yang sedikit besar dengan paduan celana jeans. Baekhyun hanya diam menatap Jongdae bersiap, namja itu sesekali menatap segala penjuru kamar Jongdae hingga tiba-tiba saja sebuah pertanyaan muncul diotaknya.

"Oh iya, Jongdae-ya. Apa kau sudah mengetahui siapa orang yang selalu mengikutimu? Apa kau memberitahukannya kepada Yixing-hyung?" tanya Baekhyun beruntut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya kepada Yixing-hyung. Lagipula Baek, aku juga tidak yakin apakah ada seseorang yang mengikuti-ku. Kau tahu-kan jika aku selalu berangkat pagi bersama beberapa siswa di sekolah kita,"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Jongdae yang sama setiap ia menanyakan perihal seseorang yang mengikutinya. Ia tidak pernah mengerti jalan pemikiran sahabatnya itu, bukankah jika ada seseorang yang mengikutimu itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk, kan? Kenapa Jongdae selalu mengatakan bahwa itu semua tidaklah benar?

Jongdae yang sudah selesai berbenah hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang diam dengan wajah kesalnya. Jongdae tahu bahwa Baekhyun sangat mengkhawatirkannya namun ia juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun disaat ia sendiri juga tidak yakin apakah ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Jongdae berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan menepuk kedua pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan-ku, Baek. Aku sangat mengenal dirimu sama besarnya dengan kau yang mengenal diriku. Aku janji jika aku yakin bahwa ada seseorang yang benar-benar mengikutiku, aku akan langsung mengatakannya kepadamu. Aku janji akan lebih berhati-hati,"

Baekhyun menatap dalam manik mata Jongdae yang bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Namja manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Jongdae. Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok Yixing yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu mendengar perbincangan mereka hanya bisa termangu.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu Yixing kembali membolos mata pelajaran yang sebenarnya ia sukai. Namja tampan itu lebih memilih untuk duduk di atap sekolah dengan berbagai pikiran memenuhi otaknya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh namja tampan itu hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran salah satu teman se-ganknya.

"Ya, Yixing-ah," teriak salah satu dari mereka ber-name tag Lu Han. Yixing mengumpat dalam hati saat cengiran khas namja tampan bermata rusa itu muncul. Namja tampan itu mengelus telinga sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit cerah di angkasa. Lu Han-pun akhirnya ikut mengamati langit cerah itu.

"Hyung, rasanya begitu meleda-ledak saat aku bersama-nya. Namun aku juga sadar bahwa aku dan dia memiliki satu hal yang sangat berbeda. Ia begitu sederhana, sangat ceria, dan penuh dengan semangat. Sedangkan aku hanyalah salah seorang anak rusak di sekolah dan pembawa sial. Akhir-akhir ini, aku sering melihat seseorang yang tak ku kenali mengikutinya. Aku ingin sekali melindunginya tapi saat itu juga aku sadar bahwa aku bukan siapa-siapa untuknya,"

Perkataan itu mampu membuat Lu Han menoleh ke arah Yixing. Tatapan matanya terlihat begitu sendu dan ini adalah kedua kalinya ia melihat ekspresi sendu itu. Yang pertama adalah saat orang tua Yixing bercerai dan sekarang, ia melihatnya lagi. Kali ini masalahnya ada pada seseorang yang tanpa sadar mampu meluluhkan hati Yixing.

"Kalau begitu jadilah 'siapa-siapa' untuknya," balas Lu Han yang langsung menarik perhatian Yixing dari acara mari-melihat-langit-cerah-dengan-seksama.

"Apa maksudmu, Lu-ge?" tanya Yixing serius saat melihat senyum Lu Han merekah. Yixing bisa melihat ekspresi Lu Han yang terlihat bahagia namun juga sedih disaat yang bersamaan. Seakan merindukan seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya namun tidak bisa lagi ia raih ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Xing-ah, saat ini kau sangat dekat sekali dengan-nya. Dan perbedaan yang kau bicarakan tadi hanyalah sebuah alasan agar hatimu merasa lebih baik. Namun nyatanya, semua itu bertambah buruk. Tidak ada yang salah dari perbedaan kedua insan yang saling mencintai karena perbedaan itulah yang akan melengkapi mereka. Lalu saat kau melihat seseorang yang tak kau kenal mencoba mendekatinya, apa kau akan diam saja dan membiarkannya? Ini bukan masalah kau bukan siapa-siapa baginya tapi bagaimana kau berusaha untuk menjadi 'siapa-siapa' baginya,"

Tutur Lu Han penuh dengan penjelasan yang mampu membuat Yixing terdiam. Namja tampan itu kembali merenungkan ucapan Lu Han dan entah sadar atau tidak, senyum kecilnya mulai nampak seakan ia mulai memahami apa yang diinginkan hatinya.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus aku lakukan, ge? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menjadi seseorang yang berharga baginya?" tanya Yixing sedikit menuntut yang hanya dibalas dengan tepukan lembut di kepalanya.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan tanpa perlu aku beritahu lagi," jawab Lu Han sambil merebahkan dirinya. Namja tampan dengan mata rusanya itu menatap Yixing yang terdiam. Tak lama kemudian, Yixing mulai menyadari apa yang dimaksud dengan Lu Han. Kedua namja itu saling menatap sejenak sebelum saling melempar senyum.

"Ternyata kalian disini,"

Suara baritone itu mengalihkan perhatian Yixing dan Lu Han. Keduanya dapat melihat sosok Kris datang bersama Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol. Ketiga namja itu berjalan mendekati Lu Han dan Yixing lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya tak jauh dari kedua namja itu.

"Jadi, ada apa kau memanggil kami, Lu Han-hyung?" tanya Chanyeol yang duduk disamping Lu Han dan menarik namja itu untuk membantunya duduk. Kini mereka berlima duduk melingkar sambil memerhatikan sang tertua untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ada pekerjaan yang harus kita lakukan,"

.

.

.

.

Jongdae merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Sore menjelang malam ini ia mendapat beberapa tambahan latihan menyanyi untuk sebuah ajang perlombaan yang sudah ia ikuti sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Namja manis itu bahkan harus merelakan waktu istirahat sekolahnya untuk berlatih bersama Baekhyun dan juga yang lain.

Namun kali ini, Jongdae melakukan latihan yang terpisah dengan Baekhyun. Kali ini ia mendapat pelatihan individu sedangkan Baekhyun sudah melakukannya minggu lalu. Itu artinya ia akan sering pulang pada jam seperti ini selama beberapa hari ke depan. Apalagi dirinya yang berada di salah satu posisi main vocal.

Jongdae melangkahkan kakinya perlahan karena ia sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi. Yang ia inginkan adalah segera sampai di kamarnya lalu berendam air hangat untuk melemaskan tubuhnya setelah itu ia akan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya yang sudah ia rindukan. Oh rasanya sangat menyenangkan hanya dengan membayangkannya.

Namja manis itu menghela nafasnya dan sedikit mempercepat langkahnya sebelum berhenti tepat di bawah lampu jalan yang baru saja bersinar. Jongdae membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap jalanan sepi di belakangnya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berjalan dibelakangnya, lalu darimana ia mendengar sebuah suara langkah kaki. Tidak mungkin jika itu suara langkah kakinya karena ia merasa bahwa langkah kaki itu terdengar sedikit berbeda.

'Mungkinkah..?' batin Jongdae ragu dan namja manis itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Namja manis itu memfokuskan pendengarannya dan ia kembali mendengar suara langkah kaki lain sedang berjalan di belakangnya.

Jongdae ragu apakah dirinya harus berbalik untuk melihat namun bisa saja seseorang yang sedang mengikutinya itu malah bersembunyi kembali. Jongdae mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang berada di dalam saku jaketnya dan ia akan memancing sosok itu agar ia bisa mengetahui siapa dia.

Ia hembuskan nafasnya sejenak sebelum berlari dengan cepat membuat seseorang yang mengikutinya langsung ikut berlari. Jongdae yang mendengar hal itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan ia dapat melihat seseorang dengan pakaian hitamnya dari atas kepala sampai kakinya. Tatapannya sangat tajam dan Jongdae tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutup masker berwarna hitam.

Seseorang itu tersentak saat Jongdae berhasil melihatnya walaupun ia sadar bahwa Jongdae tidak akan mengenalinya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Jongdae mengetahuinya dan akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga ia berlari ke arah Jongdae yang sedikit melambatkan langkahnya. Melihat hal itu Jongdae langsung berbalik dan berlari kembali.

Sial. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan hal itu dan langsung berlari agar seseorang yang mengikutinya itu tidak mengejarnya. Jongdae memilih jalan yang biasa ia lewati karena tidak mungkin ia menggunakan jalan rahasia. Bisa sangat berbahaya jika hal itu sampai terjadi dan Jongdae mengeluarkan sekuat tenaganya untuk berlari.

Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat jarak diantara mereka. Dan ia akan mempercepat larinya saat jarak mereka semakin menipis. Jongdae berbelok dan semakin mempercepat larinya saat ia mulai melihat gerbang asramanya. Tidak ia pedulikan dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak dan menyakitkan.

Ia harus segera kembali ke asramanya karena itulah satu-satunya tempat teraman untuknya saat ini. Namja manis itu bahkan tidak punya niatan untuk menengok ke belakang. Ia terus melaju hingga sampai di gerbang asramanya yang terkunci. Ia buka kunci itu dengan paksa dan langsung berlari memasuki gedung asrama tanpa mau menguncinya kembali.

Seseorang yang sejak tadi mengikutinya langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berlari ke arah lain. Dapat ia lihat kalau Jongdae sudah berada di lantai 2, dimana kamarnya berada. Suara geraman marah muncul saat Jongdae berhasil memasuki gedung asramanya. Akhirnya tanpa menunggu lama ia langsung berjalan meninggalkan gedung asrama itu.

Sedangkan Jongdae, namja manis itu masih berlari hingga ia berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan nafas terputus-putus. Ia rogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu. Tangannya yang gemetar dengan nafasnya yang terputus-putus bukanlah hal yang baik baginya karena kini ia tidak bisa menggesekkan kartunya untuk membuka pintu.

Jongdae memegang dadanya yang terasa semakin sakit dan ia langsung melepas tasnya dan membuka seluruh tasnya untuk mencari healer barunya. Namun ia tak menemukan apapun di dalam tasnya dan kini ia mulai merasa panik karena kepalanya mulai berdenyut menyakitkan. Tasnya terjatuh dari genggamannya dan ia tahan tubuhnya dengan bersandar di pintu kamarnya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Dadanya terasa semakin sesak dan pening dikepalanya semakin parah. Tubuhnya juga tidak bisa berhenti bergetar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah tubuhnya terasa begitu kuat tertarik ke bawah dan setelahnya gelap.

.

.

.

.

Yixing tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada Jongdae jika ia tidak pulang waktu itu. Namja tampan itu baru saja membeli beberapa makanan untuk ia jadikan makan malam bersama Jongdae. Namun yang ia lihat adalah keadaan Jongdae yang sangat buruk. Yixing langsung berlari ke arah Jongdae dan menangkapnya sebelum namja manis itu menghantam lantai asrama.

"J-Jongdae. Ya, Jongdae-ya," panggilnya sambil menepuk pipi Jongdae. Namja tampan itu langsung menggendong Jongdae ala bridal-style dan membawanya menuju klinik asrama mereka. Tidak ia pedulikan beberapa siswa asrama mereka yang melihatnya menggendong Jongdae yang tak sadarkan diri.

Tujuannya kali ini adalah klinik asrama dan saat ia melihat klinik itu, Dokter Kim yang baru saja akan pulang ke rumahnya langsung terlonjak kaget saat melihat Yixing membopong Jongdae yang tak sadarkan diri. Dokter Kim langsung membuka pintu klinik kembali dan membiarkan Yixing masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang terjadi, Yixing-ah?" tanya Dokter Kim yang hanya bisa di balas gelengan kepala oleh Yixing.

Dokter Kim langsung memeriksa Jongdae dan menyiapkan alat bantu pernapasan untuknya. Yixing dapat melihat bagaimana cekatannya Dokter berumur separuh abad itu dan beberapa menit kemudian Dokter Kim menyelesaikan pemeriksaannya. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju mejanya dan menulis sesuatu disana. Sedangkan Yixing berjalan menghampiri Jongdae.

Wajah namja itu terlihat sangat pucat dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir turun dari peilipisnya. Nafasnya juga terdengar memburu seakan ia baru saja berlari jauh dan tak berhenti sama sekali. Namun sedetik kemudian Yixing ingat bahwa Jongdae memiliki sebuah healer, mungkinkah Jongdae menderita asma?

"Untung saja asmanya masih terbilang biasa bukan akut. Aku rasa ia baru saja berlari tanpa memedulikan kondisi tubuhnya yang lelah hingga ia tak sadarkan diri seperti sekarang," jelas Dokter Kim kepada Yixing yang sejak tadi diam menatapnya. Dokter Kim tahu bahwa sejak tadi Yixing terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan teman sekamarnya itu.

"Aku sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama padanya dan ia akan tertidur sampai besok jadi bisakah kau menjaganya? Aku masih harus berjaga malam di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja," tanya Dokter Kim yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Yixing yang tidak melihatnya sejak tadi. Namja tampan itu sibuk menatap wajah Jongdae dan Dokter Kim hanya bisa memaklumi hal itu.

"Aku tidak akan mengunci kliniknya. Aku pergi," pamit Dokter Kim yang dibalas bungkukan hormat oleh Yixing. Ia dudukkan tubuhnya di kursi tak jauh darisana. Tangannya perlahan bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Jongdae yang dingin.

Entah kenapa hatinya merasa sakit saat melihat sosok Jongdae yang lemah seperti ini. Wajahnya yang selalu menampakkan keceriaan kini menampilkan wajah pucatnya. Bibir kucingnya yang selalu disukai Yixing kini nampak pucat dan tubuhnya yang hangat kini terasa dingin. Yixing merasa sakit dan sesak di dalam dadanya entah karena apa.

"Jongdae-"

Yixing tahu itu suara Baekhyun namun ia hanya membiarkannya. Yang ia lakukan adalah semakin menggenggam erat tangan Jongdae dan menyandarkan kepalanya disana. Mencoba mencari ketenangan untuk meyakinkannya bahwa Jongdae baik-baik saja. Hingga sebuah tepukan penyemangat hadir di pundaknya. Dan Yixing semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara tangannya dan tangan dingin Jongdae.

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari yang bersinar itu mampu membuat Jongdae meraih kesadarannya. Namja manis itu mencoba membuka matanya perlahan dan mulai memfokuskan penglihatannya. Tangannya terasa sedikit kaku untuk digerakkan namun ia merasa tubuhnya sedikit lebih ringan setelahnya.

Ia bisa merasakan selang bantu pernafasan di kedua belah hidungnya. Juga tangan kanannya yang terpasang selang infus. Jongdae yakin bahwa kini ia berada di klinik asramanya karena ia hafal betul harum lavender di ruangan yang ia tempati itu. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya saat beberapa bayangan muncul di benaknya.

Ia mulai mengingat kembali apa yang ia lalui sore itu hingga harus berakhir di klinik asramanya. Ia juga mengingat bagaimana tatapan tajam seseorang yang mengejarnya itu begitu menakutkan. Namun rasanya ia pernah melihat tatapan tajam itu berasal namun ia tidak yakin dimanakah ia pernah melihatnya.

Jongdae menghela nafasnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri namun melihat suasana sepi di klinik itu, Jongdae merasa kalau hari sudah berganti mengingat sinar mentari sudah membumbung tinggi.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Dokter Kim yang mampu membuat Jongdae memekik kaget. Dokter KIm hanya bisa tertawa dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Namja paruh baya itu mengambil stetoskop dan mulai memeriksa Jongdae.

"Paman sudah berapa lama aku disini? Apa Paman yang membawaku kesini? Lalu kenapa paman membawa tas? Apa paman baru saja datang?" tanya Jongdae beruntut. Namja manis itu memang memiliki banyak pertanyaan karena itulah ia langsung menanyakan tanpa perlu ragu lagi.

"Ya, paman baru saja datang dan bukan paman yang membawamu, tapi Yixing. Namja itu menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri di depan pintu kamar kalian dan langsung membawamu ke sini. Untung saja paman belum pulang,"

Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya dan melihat Dokter Kim mulai mencatat sesuatu di sebuah buku. Jongdae tidak tahu apa yang sedang dicatat oleh Dokter Kim namun yang jelas buku itu menyangku semua hal tentang kesehatan siswa di asrama ini. Tanpa sadar Jongdae menghela nafasnya.

Jadi saat ia tak sadarkan diri, Yixing-lah yang membawanya. Lalu apakah namja tampan itu yang menungguinya semalaman? Sepertinya tidak karena bisa saja Baekhyun yang menungguinya. Namun entah kenapa ia merasa kecewa saat ia memikirkan kalau Baekhyun-lah yang menjaganya semalaman bukan Yixing.

Bukankah hal yang wajar jika kau menginginkan seseorang yang kau sukai menjagamu saat kau sedang sakit? Jongdae rasa semua orang pasti menginginkan hal itu. Namun bagaimana jika rasa suka Jongdae hanyalah rasa suka sepihak. Pasti akan beda ceritanya jika hal itu yang terjadi.

Hah, memikirkan hal itu mampu membuat Jongdae merasakan rasa sesak di dadanya. Namja manis itu mencoba untuk menghilangkan berbagai macam spekulasi yang melukai hatinya. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu setidaknya untuk menjaga hatinya yang terasa sakit kali ini.

Hingga suara pintu yang terbuka keras mampu mengalihkan perhatian Jongdae. Disana berdiri sosok yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Wajahnya penuh keringat dengan nafasnya yang tersengal, sepertinya ia baru saja berlari tapi kenapa? Yixing yang melihat Jongdae langsung berjalan menghampirinya. Namja itu langsung memeluk Jongdae yang terbelalak kaget.

"Yi-yixing-hyung?"

Hanya balasan pelukan eratlah yang menjawab panggilan Jongdae. Namja manis itu hanya bisa terdiam sambil menyamankan posisinya. Pelukan Yixing terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman untuknya. Ia juga merasa aman seakan ia tidak pernah menghadapi hal-hal buruk dalam hidupnya. Os, sial entah kenapa pipinya terasa panas sekarang.

Yixing melepas pelukan itu dan menatap manik mata Jongdae dalam. Ia usap pipi Jongdae dengan lembut sambil menatap Jongdae yang wajahnya sudah bersemu. Sungguh, namja manis dihadapannya ini benar-benar manis dan imut. Yixing harus extra sabar jika harus menghadapinya.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal ini lagi Dae-ya. Jangan pernah," ucap Yixing tulus yang langsung diangguki oleh Jongdae. Rasa khawatir dan juga sedih bercampur jadi satu saat ia mendengar suara Yixing dan Jongdae tahu bahwa kakak seniornya itu amat-sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Melihat hal itu Yixing langsung menampilkan senyum tampannya yang mampu membuat hati Jongdae berdebar tak karuan. Sial-sial-sial, Jongdae ingin sekali meredam detak jantungnya yang berdetak cukup keras itu. Namun yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berharap kalau Yixing tidak mendengarnya.

Yixing segera menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok Dokter Kim yang berkutat dengan beberapa catatan di mejanya. "Dok, apa Jongdae sudah bisa kembali ke kamarnya?"

Sang dokter langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, kau bisa membawanya kembali ke kamar tapi ingat aku melarang Jongdae untuk melakukan aktifitas selama satu hari penuh ini,"

"Baiklah,"

Yixing tersenyum ke arah Jongdae dan dengan perlahan ia melepas alat bantu nafas Jongdae. Sedangkan namja manis itu mulai merasa lega karena bisa menghirup udara bebas lagi. ia dudukkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan dibantu dengan Yixing. Dan sedetik kemudian ia memekik kaget saat Yixing langsung menggendongnya dengan menyelipkan tangan kanannya di bawah lututnya dan tangan satunya berada di punggungnya.

Tentu saja Jongdae dengan reflek mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yixing. Ia tidak ingin terjatuh dan kembali di rawat di klinik sesaat setelah ia baru saja akan keluar dari sana. Mana ada hal yang seperti itu. Yixing hanya bersikap biasa dan berjalan keluar setelah berpamitan dengan sang Dokter.

Selama perjalanan, Jongdae merasa senang karena ia tidak pernah menduga kalau ia akan digendong oleh Yixing. Namun ia juga merasa tidak enak karena sudah merepotkan Yixing. Dan sialnya, beberapa anak asrama melihat ia yang digendong oleh Yixing, membuatnya langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yixing dan mengeratkan tautan tangannya.

Yixing yang merasakan perubahan Jongdae itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan mempercepat langkahnya. Ia berjalan menaiki anak tangga lalu berjalan menuju kamar mereka. membukanya dengan tangan kanannya. Sungguh, Yixing tidak merasa kesulitan sama sekali karena entah bagaimana berat tubuh Jongdae tidak terlalu berat.

Yixing meletakkan Jongdae dengan amat-sangat-perlahan di atas kasurnya dan membenarkan letak bantal namja manis itu. Jongdae mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya yang langsung dibalas dengan senyuman tampan dari Yixing. Membuat detak jantung Jongdae kembali berdetak tak karuan.

"Jongdae-ya, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Yixing tiba-tiba yang langsung diangguki oleh Jongdae.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Baekhyun kemarin dan aku ingin kau mengatakan semuanya kepadaku tanpa terkecuali,"

Perkataan Yixing mampu membuat Jongdae tercenung. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa namja dihadapannya ini akan meminta hal itu. Entah kenapa Jongdae merasa takut dan juga senang disaat yang bersamaan. Ia senang karena Yixing begitu perhatian kepadanya dan juga takut karena ia tidak ingin perasaan yang ia rasakan semakin berlimpah.

Ia takut untuk berharap kepada Yixing bahwa perhatian Yixing bukanlah perhatian biasa. Ia takut kalau Yixing hanya ingin menjaganya layaknya seorang saudara. Ia takut saat dimana hatinya merasa sakit karena ketidak-jujurannya terhadap perasaannya selama ini. Jongdae menelan ludahnya dan menatap Yixing was-was.

"Kenapa Yixing-hyung ingin tahu tentang soal itu? Mak-maksudku aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, hyung. Aku-"

"Aku menyukaimu, Dae-ya," potong Yixing dengan tegas membuat Jongdae tersentak kaget. Namja manis itu menatap Yixing tidak percaya.

"Aku menyukai- ah tidak, aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Saat kau datang ke kamar sepi ini, aku merasa perasaan aneh di dalam dadaku dan saat aku tahu rasa apa yang aku miliki untukmu, aku takut menyakitimu. Aku membatasi diriku karena aku tahu kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku," sambung Yixing sambil menatap lekat kedua manik mata Jongdae.

Sedangkan Jongdae, namja itu hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya. Terlalu shock untuk mengatakan sesuatu hingga rasanya ia seperti kehilangan semua kecerdasan dalam otaknya. Jongdae membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun sedetik kemudian ia menutup mulutnya kembali.

"Jadi, maukah kau menceritakan semuanya kepadaku? Aku.. aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti kemarin lagi, Jongdae-ya. aku benar-benar takut kau tidak pernah kembali lagi padaku. Melihat kondisimu seperti itu membuatku merasa sesak dan sakit di dadaku," ucap Yixing mencoba meluluhkan hati Jongdae agar mau menceritakan segalanya yang ia alami.

Yixing tahu bahwa suatu saat nanti Jongdae pasti akan mendapat sebuah gangguan atau teror dari salah satu musuhnya. Karena itulah ia selalu mengawasi Jongdae dari jauh untuk melihat apakah ada salah satu musuhnya yang mendekati Jongdae. Namun karena kedekatan mereka hanya terjadi saat mereka berada di dalam kamar, Yixing merasa sedikit lega karenanya.

"Hyung, aku- apa kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Tentang perasaanmu?" tanya Jongdae dengan suara kecilnya. Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengelus lembut pipi Jongdae yang sedikit tirus.

"Ya. aku bersungguh-sungguh," balas Yixing tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua manik mata Jongdae yang sangat ia sukai. Yixing menyukai bagaimana kedua manik mata itu memancarkan kehangatan untuknya. Sesuatu yang baru saja ia alami dan akan ia pertahankan untuk selamanya.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, hyung," ucap Jongdae dengan kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah. Oh sungguh, ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa akan datang saatnya dimana ia akan menyatakan cintanya kepada Yixing, pujaan hatinya. Mendengar hal itu Yixing menampilkan senyum hangatnya dan menempelkan keningnya ke kening Jongdae.

Kedua namja itu saling memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum Yixing beralih mencium kening Jongdae dengan lembut dan penuh dengan perasaan. Jongdae membuka matanya saat ciuman itu berakhir dan tersenyum kepada Yixing. Senyuman lembut dan penuh kehangatan yang selalu membuat jantung Yixing berdebar kencang.

"Katakan padaku semuanya, Dae-er,"

.

.

.

.

Jongdae dan Baekhyun baru saja berlatih di ruang musik sekolah mereka. Keduanya berbincang sesaat dengan sang guru sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, keduanya berjalan menuju belakang gedung sekolah mereka sesuai permintaan Yixing, dua hari yang lalu.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuruni tangga lalu berbelok ke arah kiri. Berjalan melewati beberapa ruangan yang digunakan sebagai ruang club. Setelah itu keduanya berjalan melewati taman bunga sekolah. Disana sudah berdiri sosok Yixing dan juga teman se-ganknya, Lu Han, Kris, Joonmyeon, dan Chanyeol.

Lalu dihadapan ke-lima namja itu berdiri sosok seorang namja berkaca mata yang amat sangat dikenali oleh Jongdae dan juga Baekhyun. Kedunya langsung berjalan mendekat dengan pandangan kebingungan keduanya yang tampak terlihat jelas. Chanyeol segera meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk berdiri disampingnya sedangkan Yixing menarik tangan Jongdae untuk lebih mendekatinya.

"Hyung, kenapa Yonghwan ada disini?" tanya Jongdae bingung. Ia menatap Yixing yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan kalemnya. Yixing menoleh ke arah Kris dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jongdae hanya diam dan menanti apa yang sebenarnya ingin ditunjukkan oleh Yixing. Dapat ia lihat bahwa Lu Han dan Joonmyeon berjalan ke arah Yonghwan dan memegangi kedua tangan namja itu. Lalu Kris berjalan mendekati mereka sambil membawa sebuah kresek hitam. Ia keluarkan celana hitam, kaos hitam, dan jaket hitam yang ada disana di depan Yonghwan.

Jongdae dapat melihat raut wajah Yonghwan yang tidak terima dan mencoba berontak namun tenaganya kalah besar dibanding Lu Han dan Joonmyeon. Kris kembali merogoh kresek itu dan mengambil sebuah topi hitam. Ia pakaikan topi itu ke kepala Yonghwan dan berbalik menatap Yixing dan Jongdae.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau ingat sesuatu?" tanya Yixing yang langsung mendapat wajah penuh kebingungan milik Jongdae. Namja tampan itu tersenyum ke arah Jongdae untuk menenangkannya dan kembali memberikan atensinya kepada Kris. Kris langsung melepas kaca mata Yonghwan dan memakaikannya sebuah masker entah darimana.

Saat Kris menyingkir dari hadapan Yixing dan Jongdae, namja manis itu langsung membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia mengenali tatapan tajam itu dan tanpa sadar tubuhnya mulai bergetar ketakutan dengan nafasnya yang mulai naik-turun tidak beraturan. Yixing yang melihat hal itu segera menghalangi arah pandangan Jongdae.

"H-hyung.."

"Tenang Jongdae-ya. Ada aku disini, kamu harus tenang," ucap Yixing sambil memeluk Jongdae dan menyembunyikan wajah pucat namja manis itu ke dada bidangnya. Perlahan namja manis itu mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya, nafanya mulai berangsur baik namun tubuhnya masih bergetar ketakutan.

"Yonghwan-ah, kau masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan tadi?" tanya Yixing setelah ia melepas pelukan Jongdae. Jongdae melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tangan kiri Yixing untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Yixing yang melihat hal itu hanya diam dan memberikan senyuman kepada Jongdae.

Yonghwan, namja dengan kaca mata tebalnya yang sudah terpasang kembali itu hanya diam terpaku ditempatnya. Sejak tadi ia sudah melihat bagaimana reaksi Jongdae saat menatapnya. Namja itu tidak pernah tahu bahwa apa yang ia lakukan selama ini mampu membuat pujaan hatinya ketakutan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi kepadanya.

"Kau sudah mengikuti Jongdae selama beberapa bulan dan terakhir kali kau mengikutinya, Jongdae harus masuk klinik dan menjalani perawatan selama satu hari penuh disana. Apa kau masih ingin menyangkal semuanya?" tanya Yixing sedikit menuntut.

Yonghwan yang mendengar hal itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya dengan rasa bersalah yang besar. Namja tampan itu bingung harus berkata apa namun ia juga ingin mengatakan alasan sebenarnya kenapa ia melakukan hal itu. Ia dongakkan kepalanya dan menatap takut ke arah Yixing dan juga Jongdae.

"A-aku hanya ingin melindunginya karena itulah aku mengikutinya. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika akan menjadi seperti ini," ucap Yonghwan dengan rasa bersalahnya.

Yixing menoleh ke arah Jongdae yang terdiam di sampingnya. Namja manis itu shock bahwa selama ini ada seseorang yang menyukainya namun ia tidak pernah menyadarinya. Padahal ia dan Yonghwan adalah teman satu club dan sering bertemu untuk bertegur sapa. "Katakan sesuatu kepadany," bisik Yixing.

Jongdae menatap Yixing sejenak sebelum menatap lekat ke arah Yonghwan. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan rasa penasaran juga ketakutan. Jongdae mengatur nafasnya sejenak sebelum bersuara. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Kenapa kau ingin melindungiku? Aku tidak dalam bahaya apapun, Yonghwan-ah. Kenapa?"

Yonghwan terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae. "Aku menyukaimu, Jongdae-ya. aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu di ruang club musik,"

Pernyataan Yonghwan mampu membuat Jongdae dan Baekhyun memekik kaget. Mereka tidak pernah tahu kalau Yonghwan menaruh rasa kepada Jongdae. Namja itu terlalu pendiam untuk diajak berbicara dan terkadang selalu bertingkah ingin melakukan apapun sendirian. Karena itulah Jongdae dan Baekhyun terkadang membantunya.

"Jika kau menyukai Jongdae, kenapa kau harus berubah menjadi sosok yang menakutkan? Yonghwan-ah seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu," ucap Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran teman se-clubnya itu.

"Aku mencoba melindungi Jongdae diam-diam karena aku pernah mendengar kalau ada beberapa siswa yang tidka menyukainya karena terus membantuku. Maka dari itulah, aku selalu mengawasinya tapi bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu ketakutan sampai seperti itu. Terakhir kali saat aku mengejarmu, aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku-lah yang mengikutimu,"

Semua penjelasan yang diutarakan Yonghwan mampu membuat Jongdae dan Baekhyun terdiam. Keduanya memahami bahwa Yonghwan adalah anak kutu buku di sekolah dan sering mendapat bully-an, namun terkadang Jongdae dan Baekhyun yang membantunya mendapat perlakuan yang sama walaupun Chanyeol selalu menghalangi mereka menyakiti Jongdae dan Baekhyun.

Jongdae melepas tautannya dan berjalan menghampiri Yonghwan. Yixing hanya diam dan memerhatikan tindakan apa yang akan diambil oleh Jongdae. Namja tampan itu tahu bahwa Jongdae bukanlah orang yang akan bertindak sebagai korban yang tersangkanya harus dihukum mati karena sudah menakutinya.

Jongdae mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yonghwan dan menepuk kedua pundak namja itu. Membuat Yonghwan langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Ia dapat melihat binar kehangatan Jongdae di balik senyumannya.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan semua itu, Yonghwan-ah. Setidaknya dengan begitu kau tidak perlu berpakaian hitam seperti itu. Mungkin aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu tapi kita bisa menjadi teman. Aku rasa itu tidak terdengar buruk,"

Yonghwan menatap kedua manik mata Jongdae yang tulus mengatakannya. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa lega hanya karena Jongdae menginginkannya menjadi seorang teman. Walau ada rasa sakit karena Jongdae tidak membalas perasaannya namun Yonghwan merasa bahwa ia sudah bahagia dengan menjadi seorang teman bagi Kim Jongdae.

"Terima kasih, Jongdae-ya,"

"Kembali untukmu, Yonghwan-ah,"

.

.

.

.

"Ah, capeknya," ucap Jongdae setelah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. Rasa nyaman langsung hadir dan ia merasa enggan untuk beranjak dari atas kasurnya. Sepertinya ia tidak akan mandi sore dan langsung tidur sebelum ia teringat sesuatu.

Namja manis itu beranjak dari atas kasurnya dan langsung mencari Yixing. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia ketahui dari namja tampan itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat penasaran dan tidak ingin menunda waktu lagi untuk bertanya.

"Yixing-hyung?" panggil Jongdae namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Namja manis itu juga tidak menemukan Yixing di dapur dan juga kamar mandi. Jongdae langsung berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Disana berdiri Yixing yang sedang menatap langit senja.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongdae. Yixing menoleh dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jongdae yang langsung menerimanya. Keduanya kini mulai mengamati langit senja bersama-sama dengan Yixing yang memeluk Jongdae dari belakang.

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" kata Jongdae tiba-tiba dan Yixing tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh namja manis itu. Ia hanya berdehem sambil mengeratkan pelukannya saat angin dingin menerpa mereka.

"Apa hyung sejak awal sudah mengetahui semuanya? Tentang Yonghwan maksudku?" tanya Jongdae hati-hati.

"Tidak. Aku baru mengetahuinya beberapa minggu ini karena itulah aku mengawasimu dari jauh walaupun aku sudah mengawasimu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu. Aku meminta bantuan Lu Han-hyung untuk mencari tahu tulisan tangan yang ada di kertas waktu itu dan dua hari kemudian, Lu Han-hyung mengatakan kalau itu bukan surat dari musuhku, hanya salah satu siswa di sekolah kita yang menyukaimu," terang Yixing.

Jongdae membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap tidak percaya ke arah Yixing. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan semua itu tanpa ia sadari? Namun saat Jongdae mendengarnya entah kenapa ia merasa senang karena Yixing bersungguh-sungguh untuk melindunginya.

Jongdae mengusap pipi namja tampan itu dengan lembut. Seakan menyatakan jika Jongdae benar-benar memilih seorang yang tepat untuk memiliki hatinya. Ia merasa senang karena mencintai sosok Yixing adalah sebuah kebenaran untuknya. Ia tidak pernah salah memilih sejak awal.

Sedangkan Yixing, namja tampan itu merasa dunianya kini hanya akan terisi oleh sosok Jongdae seorang. Tidak pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya bahwa keberadaan Jongdae sangat memengaruhinya. Sungguh sebuah hal yang menakjubkan baginya dan Yixing berjanji untuk tidak melepas Jongdae, selamanya.

Yixing memeluk Jongdae dengan erat begitu juga dengan Jongdae yang membalas pelukan Yixing tak kalah eratnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Dae-er,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung,"

.

.

.

.

END

Endingnya gaje T_T ... maapkeun

Maaf jika ada typo...

Salam baca FF aneh saya

Bye~


End file.
